Princess Romance
by Abby1823
Summary: What happens when 6 princess leave to sweet amoris? will they find love? or will they end
1. Chapter 1

~Character Introductions~

Name:Lilly

Like: Cake,Pink,Stuffed Animel's , Kind people, Dresses.

Dislike's: Rain, Tiger sharks,Watermelons, Ugly dresses,Bad hair days.

Birthday: April 9

Age:5

Siblings:Princess Mary

Name:Princess Lilia

Likes: Grapes,Victorian Era,Kind hearted people,Studying

Dislikes: When people judge her,Pineapples,Having bad grades,Show-offs

Faveriot color: Green

Age:15

Birthday: June 7

Siblings: N/a

Short bio: Lilia is a nice girl with strict parents. She rules Dres vien parents think its bad to judge people by how they look. she always wanted a little sister.

Name: Princess Rosalinda

Likes: Strawberries,Likes skipping classes,Rock,

Dislikes: School,homework,test,Pink,Teachers

Faveriot color:Red

Age:17

Birthday: December 23

Siblings: N/A

Short Bio: Rosalinda hates everything about school. Her parents hate the fact she skips 's the princess of Altiria kingdom.

Name: Princess Mary

Likes:Homework,test,school,studing,The color blue

Dislikes:People who skip,No homework,Dishonest people

Age:16

Siblings:Princess Lilly

Short Bio: Mary is a very honest 's horrible at parent's think she spends too much time in school. she is the princess of liberty kigdom.

Name:Princess Alicie

Likes:Fashion,Getting nails done,Doing her hair, Passion fruit.

Dislikes:Bed hair,School,Not having passion fruit,Test

Age:15

Birthday: June 4

Siblings: N/A

Short Bio: Alicie loves parents tells her to be more is the princess of Marlyland kingdom.

Name: Princess Amy

Likes: Oranges,Pokemon, sims,world of war craft,Video games.

Dislikes: Breaking her game systems,School,Amber,Fashion,Test,homework.

Age:14

Birthday: June 7

Siblings:N/A

Short Bio: Amy is a huge time never had intrest in dating people. Her parents are scared she doesn't have friends and will fail school


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One~

~P.O.V Lilly~

I got up like any regular day. I really hate eing royalty all the kids in the kingdom don't talk to me because they think im going to hurt them.I went downstairs to ask my personal maid to make waffles.

"Good morning your majesty" Said my maid cindia.

"Good morning Cindia can you cook me waffles?" I asked.

"Yes your majesty"She replied and started cooking.

I heard footsteps walk down the stairs must have been my sister getting up.

"We're eating waffles" I yelled.

" OK but I need to hurry i have lessons" said Mary.

"Ok mary " I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P.O.V Lilia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up really early since today was the Nobel Michel Party were all the princess from all 6 Kingdoms gathered together to celebrate thier sucess in working hard and soon will be crowned queens.

I didn't really like using fancy stuff I was more into victorean era clothes.I put on a lolita dress and left to the dinig hall.

"Good morning father and Mother" I said politely.

"Lilia since you will be married soon we are looking for you husband" Said my father.

"But father I want some I love not someone I dont love I think a forced marriage is wrong"I said.

"No but's Lilia you need to get married soon in a few weeks you will be 18 understoof" said father strictly.

"Understood" I said sadly.I hate being a princess everyone thinks you are better then them I just want to merry someone I love not someone who I just met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Rosalinda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down on my desk as soon as the teacher started teaching i just turned my music on.

"Princess Rosalinda please say 'good afternoon everyone i hope you all enjoy it here in the party' in 5 languages.

"ummm...,. Bienvenidos todos a la fiesta de espero que les guste las fiesta'" I said in spanish the only language i memorized.

"Princess how are you suppose to give your speech if you dont even know how to say that in 5 languages and now again please" Said my teacher.

"You know what No go to hell im not doing this bye" I yelled and left it felt good being free from that boring class.

"Shit" I said under my breath i forgot today was the dumbass party i had to attend i ran to my room and started lookingn through me suddenly my maids busted in my room.

" What are you all doing " I said.

"Your father sent us to dress you since you cant seem to dress yourself" said one of my maids.

"Noooo not the big fat dresses please not that" I begged.

"Sorry my lady it has to be done" they all said.

'Fuck 'i said under my breath

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Alicie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the middle of a hard decision when my mother and father called me.

"yes faher?" I said in a annoyed voice.

"Alicie your teacher has told us you have been failing and that all you do in her class is do you hair,makeup,dress up and do your nails " Said father annoyed.

"Father i know I also know you are trying to hook me up with random people and it wont fucking work hear me" I yelled.

"And now i have to go bye" I said then left .

why didnt my father understand that i wanna merry the mall not are such perverted pigs i said to my self.

Life is so confusing and i have to go pick out a dress for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Amy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just woke up and I walked up to my PSP and started playing was wierd a few days ago i met this guy named Armin and his team was pretty strong. I decided to chat with him on Facebook.

'Hi'I typed then sent the message and waited for a reply and boom got a reply fast.

'Hey how did you get your pokemon on such a high level' He asked.

'It's a girls secret ;)' I pushed sent was i flirting with him.

' Come onn tell the man what it is i wanna get my pokemon to level 100 -3-' I just luaghed at his message.

' Kay ill tell you if you merry me ;)'I was totally flirting now.

'OH come on why did you ask for that i dont even know you' He sent a reply.

' Just kidding man but you have to tell me where you live ' I asked.

'Creepy question but in Sweet Amoris" He said.

'Hey can we video chat please 'I sent it then i got a video chat request I accept it to see a boy with black hair and a beautiful sky blue eyes.

' So now will you tell me now ' he said annoyed.

'fine and by the way you are so cute i just wanna hug you' I said to him. I then sent him the code to level up pokemon faster. I then saw him blush a little.

'I got to go Armin ill talk to you later muffin" I said using a cute little name i made up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and all the princess where all gathered around in a room and then we started talking about running away.

" I hate being royalty it so boring and it sucks a lot" Complained Rosalinda.

"How about we run away" I suggested.

"Great Idea but where " they all asked.

"Sweet Amoris " I all finally agreed to the place we will meet up at the train station to go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip back at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hurried to my laptop turned it on and sent a request to Armin to talk.I had just finished showering i only had a towel around my chest i was being careful not to wet the laptop

"Hey muffin guess what?" I asked Armin with a wink.

"What Amy?" He asked.

"Im going to sweet Amoris" I yelled excitedly and accidently letting go of my towel revealing my whole chest to Armin.I could see he saw and then turned away blushing.

"Armin sweetie you gotta deal with a girls body you gone have babies soon" I said then turned around slowly and then just kept quiet.

"Sorry for looking" He said blushing. AS i pulled my towel back up.

"Honey look you are all red because im so sexy" I said then winked again why was i flirting so much I asked myself.

"Any way I gotta go honey see you later make sure to stay a virgin" I said and closed my laptop. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Amy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I packed all my clothes and got around 45,000 dollars that should cover a apartment of 6 bedrooms and have some left over. I brought along my credit cards just in i left i logged into facebook to talk to my baby for a while.I sent him a video chat request and then we started talking.

"Are you still red from yesturday" I asked.

"No" he said plainly whats wrong with him today he seems out of his mood.

"Muffin whats wrong i can tell you have something bothering you" I said.

"Its nothing" He said the fake smiled.

"MUFFIN i know you're lieing to your wife now tell me whats wrong" I said angerily

"My mom said that im going to be grounded for a whole week and now i wont get to play"He said sadly.

"Is it okay if i ask you address so i can drop by " I asked.

"sure let me type it for you" he smiled and typed it.

"Anyway im off to sweet amoris sweetie see you there" I said then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip : At sweet Amoris~~~~~~~~~~~

I got all me stuff and ran to armin's address everyone must have thought i was crazy.I rang the door bell and then a woman opened the door.

"How may i help you " she asked.

"Im looking for my baby Armin have you seen him" I asked.

"Yep he's in his room is upstairs the one with pokemon posters ok" I nobbed and entered the house and ran upstairs to look for Armins i found it i went inside to find armin on facebook.

"Did you miss your sexy wife?" I asked as i walked up to him.

"Amy?" He asked and looked up at he looked down.

"Now you dont give your wife a hug when you could " I asked then hugged him from behind.

"No its not that its that you look different in person"He said then i look down at my outfit it was a mini skirt and a tight blue shirt.

"I know i look sexier in person" I said then we bothed luaghed.

"I always wanted to do this but i couldn't since you were far away" I then sat on his lap and gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Anyway I'm merrying you and I dont care if father doesnt allow me too" I added.

"Amy are you sure we did just meet" He said then started playing pokemon.

" Im positive besides you already saw me topless" I said.

"That has nothing to do with this" He said as he blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Lilly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all arrived at Sweet Amoris,when we got off the bus Princess Amy just got her stuff and ran as fast as a lion trying to catch its prey.

"Gee whats up with Amy" Asked my sister Mary.

"I think we'll have to look for a apartmeant by ourselfves"Added princess Lilia.

"I'm Not going to be included in this shit im going to the music store " said princess rosalinda as she left.

"Im going with Rosalinda i need to get my nails and hair done " Said princess Alice as she left.

"So it's just Mary,lilia, and me?"I asked.

"Yep i guess"Said princess Lilia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 4 hours later~

After we found a house of 7 rooms and 5 bathrooms and finished putting our stuff in our room. we all decided to do something by ourselfves.

"Im going to the park "said princess lilia.

"Im going to the bookstore to get new books"said My sister mary.

"Im going stay here and watch T.V "I said and went to the lving room to watch tv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Mary~

After Arriving at the bookstore I met a nice guy named Nathaniel.

"So nathaniel you go to sweet amoris highschool"I asked.

"Yep im the the student body president"he said.I couldn't help but notice his beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Anyways I should be getting home now "I said the we greet eachother good bye and i left the way home i saw Rosalinda and a red haired boy walking her home.I approached them and said

"Hey rosalinda I guess you found a new husband"and winked at her.

"STOP HE's Just my friend"She said and turned away blushing.

"Who's this rose? Is she one of your friends?"asked the red haired boy.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY HAIR IS NOT PINK ITS HOT RED AND SHUT UP POMEGRANT" yelled Rosalinda.

"Ah young love" I said.

"Watch it blondie i would never date such a flat chested girl like her"Said the raid haired boy with a grin on his face.

"IM GOING TO WIPE YOU ASS CASTIEL DONT YOU DARE LOOK RIGHT THERE AGAIN YOU PERVERTED PIG"Shouted Rosalinda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: when they arrived home~~

when we arrived home we all went to our bedrooms and rosalinda started to unpack her stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V Alicie~~~~~~~~~~

When i finished getting my hair and nails done. I saw a super cute clothing store so i went i was looking through the clothes i saw a beautiful light blue color catch my eyes so i walked to the direction and i stood in front of a blue haired boy with violet or pink eyes .

"Hi I'm Alicie I really like your hair I think its adorable"I said

"Thanks but you know you have almost the same hair color as me"He said then he just gave me a sexy smile that almost gave me a heart attack.

"I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK THANKS TO YOUR SMILE"I yelled then covered my mouth god why was i saying all these things.

"HAha thanks and sorry for the heart attack"He said the chuckled.

"Hey wanna go shopping together"I asked.

"Sure as long as you dont mind spending 200 dollars on clothes"he said.

"Okay lets get started then"I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Too be continued...


End file.
